gaianafandomcom-20200214-history
Kazad-Ar: The City
The city of Dwarron (Kazad-Ar) is divided into two sections. The smallest part is the Outer-City, which lies outside of Kazad-Ar. Only a thousand or so Dwarves live in this part of the city, and their houses are built in the style of those of Mannish-towns. The people in the Outer-City are the most jovial and friendly Dwarves one can hope to meet; they are accustomed to meeting and socializing with other races, and their trade depends on it. However, they are poorer than the residents who live inside the mountain. The city proper, located within and below the rock of Kazad-Ar, is typical of many Dwarven cities, though much larger and wealthier. Its many levels hold a variety of different chambers and caverns- many narrow walkways, others vast caves. Some chambers are heavily decorated, with axe-head tiles and ornate statuary. Others have changed little from the day they were carved. Long twisting unbderground rows often end in massive square halls, or in rocky, dripping dungeons. Many times, the roads meet dead-ends, or water-filled cisterns and fountains. Every path leads somewhere new, with different architecture, and visitors very rarely complain when they become lost in the beautiful labyrinth. The city of Kalam-Kuzanokiz is a historian's dream; ancient chambers from 13 centuries ago are located right next to modern mead-halls, displaying the wide diversity of architecture, and the speed of Dwarvish evolution. Walking down some of the deeper roads invariably leads to places which have changed little over the years, or seldom visited. The lower reaches are a joy to behold; beautiful Light-Gems line the walls, reflecting off the many gems encrusted in the cavern sides. Old statues and fountains still stand, and towering aqueducts dominate the ancient halls. No Dwarf in the city has ever managed to see every bridge and cavern of the vast mountain. The city within Kazad-Ar is divided into the city proper, and the mines. The city itself is generally located on the southern side of the mountain, whereas the mines stretch east, north and west, comprising the majority of the city. 'The Treasury-' The treasury is located near the very top of Kazad-Ar, and is the only level which is not mined. It consists solely of a spectacularly beautiful room, of huge dimensions. This chamber, called in Dwarvish Ukhinamor, is used as the storage room for the cities wealth (traditionally belonging to all the Dwarves). The amount of gold, mithril and items of power is unimaginable, and increases all the time. The king currently employs 35 Dwarves, called Gunakhari, who are in charge of continuously counting the wealth. An annual stock-report is expected every month, and it usually takes that long just to count the wealth. The room's walls and ceiling are coated in white laen, which reflects the gold, and its sseven walls are dominated by statues of past Kings. Beyond the room, past the northern wall, are seven bedrooms, given to the Gunakhair. A Ghunakari rarely visits the lower parts of the city, and are generally treated as eunuchs by the rest of the Dwarves; they just don't seem to possess the greed of other Dwarves! There are always Seven guards on duty. 'The Mansion-' The mansion is the main administrative level, comprising the king's quarters, the Throne room, The Royal Smithy and the Chamber of War. Also here are the Council Halls, where senior Dwarves meet to discuss politics, and the Great Mead-Hall, where the king dines and entertains. 'Level 6-' a.k.a. The Holy City. Like every level, level 6 contains houses, smithies and mines. However, this level is reknown for the Ruby Trail, a 12 mile road which leads through caverns of rubies and precious gems. Also here are the King's Temple, the largest temple in the city (made for the public, despite its name), the Runemaster's Halls and the Royal Tombs. 'Level 5-' a.k.a. Snob's Hill. This level contains some of the largest houses, and is home to the wealthier Dwarves. Level 5 is the location of the Chambers of Morli (the home of the few magicians in the kingdom), as well as Goma's Scar, a large chasm at the north end of the city which plummets to the ground level. 'Level 4-' a.k.a. The New City. Another wealthy level, the fourth floor comprises the main Gold-smithies and Jewellers, as well as the White Forge, where most of the enchanted items are made by the Alchemists. Level 4 also contains the famous Mead-Hall, the Burumakona, an expensive place, frequented mainly by the rich locals. 'Level 3-' a.k.a The Crypts. The main weapon and armour smiths of the upper levels are located here. This floor also contains the Khirahiak Crypts, were the common people are entombed. Level 2- a.k.a The Old City. With the ground floor and the first deep, level 2 is the oldest part of the city, and consists of the original mines. The majority of the south side consists solely of houses and mead-halls, whereas vast silver mines dominate the north. The Silver-smiths and iron-smiths are pre-dominant here. 'Ground Level-' a.k.a The Gate. The Ground level is the first level of the city and, like level 2, is predominantly houses and smithies. The mines on this floor are more or less abandoned, the vast gold and silver deposits long since emptied. The Hall of Glass is located here, a source of many large gems, and also the few glass-blowers who call the city home. Kuzak Way leads from the main gate, crosses Kuzak's Bridge, and bisects the entire floor. '1st Deep-' a.k.a. Gold City. The first deep was originally dominated entirely by mines, as this was the first location that mithril was discovered in. Since its exhaustion, the first deep has been converted to mainly mead-halls and gambling-halls, and nearly a hundred span the street which was once known as the Kumza's Canyon. The Mihrak Tombs are also located here, as well as a few gold mines and smithies. '2nd Deep-' Also known as Scholar City. The second deep is home to the Hall of Scribes, and the Library of Garduk. Also here are the chambers of records. The main site is Durin's Wells, three gargantuan halls which are still a great source of iron. ' 3rd Deep-' The 3rd Deep is also known as Cart-Track City. Once the largest source of mithril, and still a good source of gold, nearly three quarters of the city is covered in Rail Tracks for the mine-carts. The main engineers are located here, often building large excavating machines and large drills. Explosions are not uncommon around these caverns, and several mines have collapsed. The Mikaghikun, an old miner's Mead-Hall is located here, but only locals are generally welcomed. '4th Deep-' a.k.a. Thrund's Alley. The fourth deep is the location of the dungeons, as well as the Nimorokh Crypts. The southern end contains the famous Thrund's Eye, a deep vertical shaft which plunges to the very last deep. The Dwarves of this level are notoriously violent and nasty, and murder and theft are all too common. The vast copper mines located here are the largest in the city. '5th Deep- '''a.k.a. The Shanty town. The poorest Dwarves of the city live on this deep, mining mainly for iron ore along the many rivers. Kuzak's tomb is located here, inside a vast crypt over-looked by a temple. There are many tin-mines and tin-smiths on this level, as well as cold-forges. '''6th Deep-' a.k.a. The Lakes. Almost entirely waterlogged, the 6th deep contains the huge Khumba Lake, along with nearly a hundred small rivers and streams. This level is a constant source of fish, as well as many types of fungi. more tin mines are present here, as well as a few veins of Gold. Nizar's Bridge crosses the 'bottomless' Roin Crack. Also here is the Chamber of Axes, once a vast armoury until it was flooded by a burst dam. Legends abound of the magical weapons which still lie beneath the waters. '7th Deep-' a.k.a.. The Pit. The bottom-most limit of the city, the seventh deep is the deepest mine and marks the furthest extent of the once-flourishing mithril mines. The avenue of the guard is located here, where the sprawling Barracks are situated, the main defense against roaming Orcs. This is also the location of Mithril Deep, the largest mithril mine, and scene of a recent battle. 'The Underdeeps-' a.k.a. The Wilderness. The caverns and tunnels of the Underdeeps are largely unexplored, and are not considered part of the city. They are a wilderness, stretching for hundreds of miles. Many of the tunnels link with those of Snake-Spire and Death-Pass, and as such are rife for invasion by Orcs. The king maintains large patrols in the Under-deeps, but they are generally off-limits to the public. 'The King's Way-' Ascending through Kuzak's Bore, a vast vertical shaft which is located in the upper half of the mountain, the king's way serves as access to the upper reaches. Rather than one continuous stairway, the King's way consists of several hundred individual stair cases, each leading to different platforms. The platforms are guarded day and night. Category:Cities Category:Ered Glos Category:Dwarves Category:Kuzaki Category:Kazad-Ar